


Thinking of You

by thegayscanwrite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ballroom Dancing, Banter, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Dancing, Kozume Kenma is So Done, M/M, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, Oblivious Yaku Morisuke, Shenanigans, Stitches, kai nobuyaki is a good friend, kuroyaku - Freeform, minor tw for mentions of blood and getting stiches (not graphic), you can hear your soulmates thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayscanwrite/pseuds/thegayscanwrite
Summary: When you turn 16 you begin to hear your soulmate’s thoughts. Not all of them, just occasional whispers. Some people take longer to hear them than others.Kuroo was now 18 and was pleased to announce that he had finally heard his first whisper of a soulmate in the form of, ‘Kuroo Tetsuro is a fucking dick.’
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! hope you will enjoy the fic, just a quick note, when something is in these marks ' ' it is a thought from Kuroo's soulmate, all the speech is in these marks " "  
> Happy reading!

When you turn 16 you begin to hear your soulmate’s thoughts. Not all of them, just occasional whispers. Some people take longer to hear them than others.

Kuroo was now 18 and was pleased to announce that he had finally heard his first whisper of a soulmate in the form of, ‘Kuroo Tetsuro is a fucking dick.’

_______

Movement caught Kuroo’s eye as he saw one of his best friends Bokuto running up to him, “Hey hey hey.”  
“Hey Bo,” he sighed.  
Bokuto paused, “Ok what’s going on?”  
Kuroo glanced up at him, “What do you mean?”  
“Is this the soulmate thing again? You need to stop worrying about it, you’ll hear their thoughts soon.”  
“I heard them.”  
Bokuto whipped his head around, a massive grin on his face. “Kuroo that’s amazing! Holy shit! What did they say?”  
Kuroo looked up at him, “‘Kuroo Tetsuro is a fucking dick.’”  
Bokuto snorted so hard he started choking causing Akaashi to run over, “Why is Koutarou on the ground what the hell.”  
Bokuto was in tears laughing, “Kuroo’s soulmate called him a dick.”  
Even Akaashi cracked a grin at that.  
“Guys it’s not funny!” Kuroo exclaimed.  
“You probably deserved it.”  
“I did not! The only person I made mad that day was Yaku because I accidentally spiked a ball into his head.”  
Akaashi and Bokuto exchanged a look and soon both were laughing.  
“What?” Kuroo groaned head in his hands. “Never mind I don't want to know, just shut up.”

_____

The next time Kuroo heard the thoughts he was in his room, trying to study. 

‘Kuroo Tetsuro has shitty hair, I bet he washes it with bar soap.’

He slammed his head against his desk. “I do not.”

_____

Kuroo bumped into Yaku on the way to school. “Yakkun, does it look like I wash my hair with bar soap?”  
Yaku gave him a deadpan look, “Yes.”  
Kuroo draped himself across Yaku’s shoulders, hand across his forehead dramatically, “Yakkunnn how dare you!”  
Yaku smiled, “Get off me you lump.”

_____

‘Why the fuck is chemistry trying to kill me?’  
Kuroo smiled at that, at least his soulmate wasn’t being rude this time.

_____

A few days later he got a call from Bokuto. “What’s up?”  
“Dude! You know your soulmate!”  
“Bo, no I don’t?”  
“Yes, you do! They know your name and have definitely seen you before, going off of the hair comment.”  
“Oh shit, I know my soulmate.”  
“YES!”

____

“Hey Yakkun, want to go get curry after school?”  
“Sure Kuroo.”

Soon they were at the little restaurant around the corner from their school.  
“I can’t believe you got fucking sweet curry, that’s disgusting,” Yaku turned up his nose at Kuroo’s bowl.  
“Well, I’m sorry that I actually have taste.”  
“Bullshit, everyone knows that spicy curry is better.”  
“BUZZ!” Yaku jumped in shock as Kuroo yelled. “That is an incorrect answer!”

They got kicked out of the restaurant.

____

The next time Kuroo heard his soulmate was in a cafe with Akaashi and Bokuto.  
‘I am actually about to stab someone in the kneecaps’  
He snorted so hard his coffee came out of his nose.

_____

Kuroo was walking down the street looking into the windows of stores when he spotted Yaku, hidden in the corner of a cafe, his nose absolutely buried in a book. Kuroo grinned, he might as well go say hi. 

The door jingled as he walked in, and he headed straight to the table Yaku was sitting at, sneaking up behind him. He quickly clapped his hands over Yaku’s eyes and whispered in his ear, “Guess who.”

He really shouldn’t have been surprised that Yaku slammed his head backwards into his chin. “Who the actual fuck is that!” Yaku screamed. Then he saw Kuroo on the ground clutching his jaw in pain. “Kuroo what the fuck! Are you ok? Why the fuck would you do that?!”  
“I am so sorry I didn’t think you’d react like that.”  
“Oh my god you’re bleeding what the shit, that cut is so deep.”  
“Is your head made of fucking steel?”  
“Holy shit I’m taking you to the hospital right now come on.” Yaku scooped up his things and started dragging Kuroo towards the train station.

“I am so sorry,” Kuroo repeated again once they were in the hospital's waiting room. “I really wasn’t thinking about how you would react to that.”  
“It’s ok, I’m sorry about your chin.” Yaku sighed.  
Kuroo grinned at him, “So what were you working on?”  
Yaku groaned, “Fucking chemistry, I think it might actually be trying to kill me.”  
Kuroo paused, he was sure he had heard that before, eh whatever, “You know, I could help you? Chemistry is my favourite subject.”  
Yaku glared at him, “You are so not human.” His gaze softened, “But thank you, that would be great.”  
Kuroo grinned back, and was about to make a chemistry joke that he was sure Yaku would punch him for when the doctor called him in. He stood up and saluted Yaku, “See you on the other side.” Yaku sighed, fondly rolling his eyes. Kuroo walked away with way too much pep in his step for someone about to get stitches.

_____

“I can’t believe you asked for a lollipop.”  
“I just got six stitches; I deserve this!”

_____

Kuroo rocked up to practice the next day, only to have the first and second years swarm him.  
“Is it true you got in a fight?”  
“Oh my god he actually has stitches.”  
“How many stitches do you have?”  
“Are you going to get a scar?”  
“Kuroo is so cool.”  
Kuroo took a step back in shock, “Slow down oh my gosh I heard literally none of that, can you let me in the gym?”  
His teammates parted, letting him step inside and see Yaku sitting on the other side of the gym glaring at him. “Yakkun what’s going on?”  
“Apparently we are gang leaders and got into a feud yesterday in the alley beside the cafe.”  
Kuroo couldn’t stop laughing.

____

“No, I wasn't in a fight.”  
“Yes, Yakkun did this.”  
“No, he didn’t punch me, I scared him, and his head slammed into my chin.”  
“No, it wasn’t on purpose!”  
“I have six stitches in my chin.”  
“Yaku did NOT stab me, fucking hell.” Kuroo looked at Yaku, “Did you tell them you stabbed me?”  
Yaku smirked, “In the kneecaps.”  
Kuroo snorted, a little confused at where he had heard that. “It’s the only place you could reach.”  
Yaku kicked him.

_____

The next day Yaku went home with Kuroo, ready to tackle the horror that was chemistry. However, no matter how hard he tried to listen to Kuroo’s explanations, he kept yawning. Holy shit he was so tired. Eventually Kuroo noticed, “Yakkun are you even listening?”  
Yaku yawned again, “I am so sorry, I’m just so tired. My soulmate decided that I would finally be able to hear their thoughts last night, and then proceeded to spend their time until about 3am looking up science jokes. I got to sleep at about 4am and then got up at 6am to get to practice.”  
Kuroo snorted, “Come on, let’s hear one then.”  
“What?”  
“One of the jokes.”  
Yaku sighed, “You matter, unless you’re multiplied by the speed of light squared. Then you energy.”  
Kuroo laughed, “Oh my god I saw that one last night, your soulmate sounds amazing. To the return of science jokes!” he yelled, punching the air.  
Huh.

________

Kuroo pulled Kai aside after one of their practices, “Kai I have a very important question to ask you.”  
“Sure Kuroo, what’s up.”  
“Am I the only one who finds it really attractive when Yaku kicks someone?”  
Kai visibly deflated, the disappointment clear in his voice, “Yes, yes Kuroo you are.”  
“I feel like I’m betraying my soulmate though by finding someone else attractive.”  
Kai looked up at this, “Kuroo don’t worry about that okay? You can find anyone attractive you want, and besides, who knows? Yaku could be your soulmate.”  
Kuroo started choking.  
“Oh my god are you ok?”

____

Kuroo couldn’t get that out of his head. Yaku could be his soulmate? 

_____

‘Bitch as motherfucker. Goddamn you fucking ass what the hell. I am actually going to cry this is ridiculous I’m losing it’

Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. He hoped his soulmate was ok.

‘Spider, get the fuck out of my bath please, I will cry.’

Ah, never mind.

_____

“Hey Yakkun, what do you think about bugs?”  
Yaku shuddered looking up at Kuroo, “Disgusting, literally the devil’s spawn. Why do you ask?”  
Kuroo grinned, “Just conducting a survey, don’t worry about it.”  
Yaku gave him a confused look and walked away.

_____

‘Ugh I’m probably going to need new knee pads soon’  
Kuroo grinned, time to go shopping. 

_____

The next day Kuroo strode confidently into the gym, “Hey Kenma, do you know where Yakkun is?”  
Kenma glanced at him, “What are you planning?”  
“Nothing bad I promise!”  
“He's in the locker rooms. If either of you end up with stitches again, it’s not my fault.”  
“Of course not, Kenma.” Kuroo gave him a grin and strode off in the direction of the locker rooms.

_____

“Hey Yakkun, I got you something.”  
Yaku took a cautious step back, “What are you planning?”  
Kuroo groaned, “Why does everyone keep asking me that? I swear it’s nothing bad!”  
“Ok?”  
Kuroo reached into his bag and pulled out a box, “Here, I hope I got the right ones.”

Yaku carefully took the box from him, opening the lid and peeking in, “Oh my god Kuroo really?” Yaku’s smile took up his entire face, turning Kuroo bright red, as he pulled out a pair of kneepads.  
“Holy shit these are perfect, how did you know I needed new ones?” Yaku smiled up and Kuroo.  
Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit sheepish, “Intuition I guess?”  
Yaku launched himself at Kuroo giving him a hug. “You really didn’t have to do this you know.”  
Kuroo smiled, wrapping his arms around Yaku’s back, “I wanted to.”

____

Once Kuroo was home another thought interrupted him.

‘Kuroo Tetsuro is literally the nicest person I’ve met, what the hell.’

Kuroo smiled. 

____

Kuroo’s alarm hadn’t woken him up. He was late to practice and he was the goddamn team captain. He pulled on various pieces of gear, grabbed his school bag and ran.

____

When Kuroo got there everyone was practicing, but when they saw him, they all stopped. 

‘Oh my god his hair is down’

Kuroo froze, lifting his hand to his head. He hadn’t had time to gel it up this morning, it must look awful.

‘He looks so good what the fuck I want to touch it’

Kuroo grinned sheepishly, “I’m so sorry, my alarm didn’t go off.”  
Nekomata stared at him and sighed, “Don’t worry, just get into it.” Kuroo smiled and ran off to join his team. Yaku grinned at him, “Did you forget your bar soap today?”  
Kuroo snorted. 

____

“Hey Yakkun, do you have 11 protons? Because you’re sodium fine.”  
Yaku slammed his head on the table, face bright red, “Kuroo these are not approved teaching methods.”  
Kuroo smirked, “If I was an enzyme, I'd be a DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes.”  
Yaku screeched, turned around and punched Kuroo in the arm. Really hard.  
Kuroo wheezed, “Your lab or my lab?”

_____

The next volleyball practice they had, Nekomata let them play music while practicing, after a lot of begging from Yamamoto and Lev. Unfortunately for Nekomata, although it helped most of them focus and made all of them more energetic, it completely distracted the team captain, who was trying to force as many people as he could to dance with him. So far, he had managed to convince Kai to do the sprinkler, got a ball to the face when he asked Kenma, did the twist with Yamamoto, and was now trying to convince Yaku to dance with him. 

“Yakkun please! I’m literally begging you here.”  
“Nope.”  
Kuroo smirked at him and winked, “I’m even on my knees for you Yakkun~”  
Yaku went bright red, “Oh my god stop.”  
Kuroo stood up and grabbed Yaku’s hands starting to move him around, “Kuroo stop, I can’t dance.”  
Kuroo paused, “If you really don’t want to do this I’ll let go right now.”  
Yaku sighed, “For fucks sake, fine. Lead the way captain.”  
Kuroo blushed as he started to pull them into a waltz. He moved Yaku’s hand to his waist and put his own hand on Yaku’s shoulder, clasping their free hands together as he helped a now bright red Yaku learn the steps. At first Yaku was terrible, more than terrible actually, every second step he stumbled and stood on his or Kuroo’s feet, but he picked it up quickly. 

Someone changed the song to an actual waltz and Kuroo and Yaku picked up the pace, spinning around and around the court. The rest of the team were gathered around them clapping to the beat. Kuroo leant down towards Yaku’s ear, “I’m going to spin you out now.”  
Yaku’s grip tightened, “Nope, no way, not happening.”  
Kuroo grinned at him and did it anyway, Yaku shrieked and was soon pulled back into Kuroo’s arms giggling. “See Yakkun, I knew you could do it.”  
“Oh my god Kuroo, do it again.”

The song finished too soon for the both of them but Kuroo was delighted when he got to dip Yaku. They stayed like that breathing hard while the rest of their team clapped and whistled. Soon they gathered themselves up, patting the two on their backs. Kai walked up to them, “That was surprisingly good, you two were seriously in sync.”  
Lev piped up then, “I think that was the first time I’ve seen Yaku laugh at something that wasn’t someone getting hurt.”  
Yaku glared and kicked him, “Shut up Lev, I laugh.”  
Lev shrugged and walked off. 

_____

Kenma turned to Kuroo, “So, what was that with Yaku?”  
“What with Yaku?” He replied innocently.  
Kenma raised his eyebrow.  
“Ok fine, I think he’s my soulmate.”  
“Wait he’s your soulmate?”  
“I’m pretty sure. I still need to confirm it though.”  
Kenma smiled, “Congratulations Kuroo.”

______

‘Kuroo Tetsuro is really sweet.’  
So are you Yakkun, so are you. He smiled sighing into his arms and drifting off to sleep.

______

He awoke about half an hour later to frantic banging on his front door, he quickly got up to see who it was and saw a restless Yaku on his doorstep. Before he could even get a word out Yaku interrupted.  
“Did you just fucking reply?”  
“What?”  
“To my thought, dumbass. What the hell oh my god.”  
“Wait you heard that?”  
“Yes?!”  
Kuroo laughed and excitedly pulled Yaku into a hug. “Holy shit, hello soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos are super appreciated. If you wanna see some of my art and haikyuu textposts and all that jazz, check out my tumblr bifbm or my instagram b.is.for.ballistic.missiles !  
> Feel free to come say hi!


End file.
